


Geniuses in their own world

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Started writing about their past, bon appétit, lost it, was gonna make this multi chaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: A meeting between two kids of unknown origin.
Kudos: 14





	Geniuses in their own world

Among the Astrals, order was their law. Everything flowed in a manner of how things operated and the high council would simply oversee all others to ensure standards were kept. This said, sometimes a mystery would arise. None of them could explain it, but Astrals never shied away from a good question.

But this was possibly one of the strangest occurrences they had faced yet. A small group of Astrals in the research division were out on a scout and had found a random child unconscious before some ruins. How a child got there was beyond them. There was no town close by and they were fairly certain nobody would casually just walk through here. Still, the child didn’t wake upon shaking him. 

Regardless of where he came from, the Astrals faced a dilemma of leaving the child or attempting to help him. 

“We can just use him as a paper pusher.” one of them laughed, “If he doesn’t like it, maybe he can tell us where he came from.”

So the child was taken back with them. He slept in the lab for days before his cold blue eyes opened up to the world before him.

“Oh? You’re finally awake.” One of the Astrals said with a chuckle. “Don’t be alarmed, we simply found you at the foot of some ruins we were investigating.”

The boy stared at him, completely dazed. 

“Do you know how you got there? We’ve run through some history logs to that island and didn’t see any ship dockings and there’s no town there. Did something pick you up and drop you there?”

The boy’s eyes slowly went down to the bed. Ruins? Being dropped? That… didn’t sound right. But then again, he couldn’t seem to find an answer to why he was there. He couldn’t seem to recall ever being anywhere.

“Are you deaf? Can you not hear me? Or do you speak another language? We have many individuals who are skilled with langua--”

“I can hear you.” the boy finally spoke. 

The Astral flinched a bit at the quick response. “Ah… That’s good to hear. Would you happen to know what happened?”

He shook his head. 

“Is it memory loss?” The Astral walked up and placed his hand on his head. “We did some basic testing on you to ensure you weren’t contagious or dying, but memory loss wasn’t on the run down.”

Memory… loss. Another thing said that just didn’t seem real. It didn’t feel right. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it felt like a voice was ringing out ‘there were no memories to begin with’.

But that’s impossible, right? He wasn’t just born or anything like that, so something like that would make no sense. It had to be memory loss. 

“Well, if you can’t remember that, let’s start with some basic questions to see if we can jog anything.” the Astral sat on the bed next to him. “Do you recall your name? Age? Potential homeland?”

\---

In the end, he wasn’t able to answer any of the questions. He truly couldn’t remember anything, but he learned fairly quickly that the astrals had a liking for order. Calling him “boy” simply was not going to do. 

“We’ll give you a name.” They said, “Lucifaa will be your name for now. If you are ever able to recall your name, we can simply adjust it to your liking.”

“Lucifaa...” He repeated slowly.

“Yes.” the Astral naming him explained, “The ruins we found you at were rather… particular for being attributed towards daybreak. Therefore, we have named you after the light itself.”

A small bit of pride welled inside of Lucifaa. A name, but with meaning. 

That would probably be the only real joy he got to feel for a while though. After his name and health settled, Lucifaa was dressed and put to work helping the other researchers. He’d carry their notes, grab their supplies and aid them with their own experiments.

The entire process was rather drawn out and exhausted his small body. But he didn’t find it entirely miserable. The process he learned was simple: Ask a question, look for an answer, find an answer, decide what to do with the information and then take appropriate action. 

“Theoretically speaking.” Lucifaa asked one day, “Would it be doable for me to use this process myself one day?”

“You could use it now. What would you want to know at your age though?”

“...Myself.”

The astral was quiet but nodded, “I suppose it could be used, but you would need to be a bit older to look at the ruins we found you at. It’s no place for a child your age.”

Lucifaa sighed, but he did understand. Even he wasn’t allowed to help with certain experiments due to the danger involved. He could understand, but be upset.

A few weeks of this though, a very… strange occurrence happened.

“Did you get the call from the other lab?”

“Yes. We discussed the matter. It was fairly strange to hear about.”

“What do you think?”

“I asked them to bring him over, of course. We should see if there’s anything between them.”

Lucifaa was reading a book in the corner and overheard the muttering. He tried to focus more on his books, believing he wasn’t a part of the conversation and simply dismissing it. 

“Lucifaa.” one of them called out to him. “You’re going to meet someone.”

Lucifaa looked up from his book slightly annoyed, but curious. “Meeting someone?”

“Yes.” he explained, “Another research team found a child much around your age with no memories around some rather precious artifacts. We’re going to compare the two of you directly and see if maybe we can find a draw of where you two may have come from.”

“Is that your current hypothesis?” Lucifaa asked back. He was curious about the situation, but having two kids with the same predicament in two entirely different places hardly seemed like a solid grounding for it.

“It is. The artifacts he was found around are loosely connected to the ruins you were found upon.” He explained, “So it is likely.”

“So you do have a solid foundation.” Lucifaa said. 

The Astral let out a laugh, “This kid is already starting to sound like us.”

“We do not sound THAT arrogant! Where does this kid get off?” the other whined back.

\---

A few hours later and Lucifaa watched another kid get escorted into the room. He was about the same height as Lucifaa, but his skin was noticeably darker and his hair was a bit longer too. He stayed hidden in the shadow of the other Astrals that walked him in.

“It’s okay, Beelzebub. These people won’t hurt you.” they told him. 

“R-Right.” Beelzebub nodded.

“Don’t be afraid. We have someone here your age ourselves.” the first Astral spoke. “He’s right over there.”

Beelzebub turned his head and made direct eye contact with Lucifaa.

Lucifaa knew he was facing a stranger. Even on the chance that they may have known each other before, he could no longer recall anything before his life here. 

Yet, he felt something click in him. Just ever so lightly. He put his book down and quickly walked over to Beelzebub and looked him closely in the face. 

Beelzebub stood nervously looking at the cold stare from the boy in front of him. He just got here, surely he didn’t do anything wrong already? He didn’t even really want to come! But… he couldn’t look away. Something about Lucifaa lured him and his attention.

“My name is Lucifaa.” he offered his hand for a formal handshake.

“Uhh… My name is Beelzebub.”

\---

The two groups would come together every so often to run tests on the two. They were about the same age and found in similar locations in similar situations, but that was about where they ended. Lucifaa had no problem adapting to the lab and helping researchers, but Beelzebub seemed to lack the same tact that Lucifaa himself had. 

Maybe he just couldn’t focus? They weren’t sure, but thanks to this, Lucifaa found himself with more “hang out” time than he would have liked. 

“They’re both kids. They need time to grow a little.” they said. “Let them have a little fun. Maybe they’ll get to be friends with each other.”

He was always put with Beelzebub, but he tended to ignore Beelzebub and just read books instead. He found himself enjoying this more than helping and answering to others these days, but Beelzebub was always there. 

For some reason, Lucifaa didn’t carry much mind to this. He found the adults to be far more distracting.

“What are you reading?”

“A book on molecular construction.” Lucifaa answered.

“... Why?” Beelzebub asked.

“Hmm…” Lucifaa thought it over, “I suppose one of their experiments got me thinking how to construct things from a molecular level.”

“Like… build something?”

Lucifaa sighed, “I guess. Although it’s not the same as using building blocks. You’re creating the blocks to put together.”

Beelzebub thought for a moment and looked around. He walked off and quickly came back with things in hand. “I think I got it!”

“Ho?” Lucifaa looked up from his book, “Got what?”

“You’re building something so you take this lamp right? And bend it like this…” Beelzebub effortlessly bent the long lamp upwards.

“You… bent the lamp.” Lucifaa said as he put his book down. 

“Yeah look, you do that then add these spikes into it like this.” Beelzebub explained and he pierced the metal lamp with the spikes as though it were paper.

“And then you turn it on, and….” Beelzebub flipped the switch on the spikes he jammed into the lamp and began to make sparking sounds and noises. “Like this, right?”

“Wrong.” Lucifaa answered, “But how did you even do that? What is this lamp even made of?” Lucifaa grabbed it himself and began looking at it. He tried flexing and bending it himself, but it would not budge at all. Beelzebub made it look so easy though! “It’s an ordinary lamp.”

“Yeah. The cables in it to the light bulb are pretty basic here too and I saw them using these spikes a few weeks ago and noticed they used to to channel electricity without a cable.”

“So… you turned two typically harmless things into…This.” Lucifaa swung it around, “The notion is impressive but you are entirely wrong about what I was reading.” Lucifaa looked at the lamp, “What was the point of bending it anyway? It could have done this without being bent.”

“So that it has better backing.” Beelzebub explained and took it. “You swing it around and it’s already bent so it won’t bend any further with the spiked parts.”

“Oh… it’s a weapon?”

“I guess, although it still requires a power source so probably not the best thing, but it could still hurt?”

Lucifaa thought for a moment, “Hmmm… perhaps a more portable energy substitute could be found?” his mind was running through the power sources he had seen used by the other astrals. “Or maybe an entirely new energy form would have to be constructed.”

Beelzebub wasn’t really listening though. He was too busy swinging his new weapon around and watching the sparks fly. As Lucifaa thought to himself on ways to hold the weapon off of its power source, Beelzebub tried to find something to test his weapon on and figured the table in front of him looked fine. It was clear and empty, so nothing could go wrong!

Except for the loud crashing sound and snapping noise that threw Lucifaa back into the reality of the situation. “What was that?” he asked, looking around and noticed Beelzebub standing with his weapon over a broken table.

Before Lucifaa could even think of a sharp witted word for Beelzebub, the adults ran in to check on the situation and now both of them were in trouble. 

\---

“They’re just kids.” one of them laughed.

“They RUINED an entire TABLE.”

“It’s gonna happen!”

Lucifaa and Beelzebub sat in the other room and heard the two astrals bickering about the table.

“They’re focusing on the wrong thing.” Lucifaa sighed. “Yes, a table was lost but it’s a little price to pay, don’t you think?”

“I’m guessing it was expensive with how they’re acting.” Beelzebub sighed back.

“Not literally. The table can be replaced.” Lucifaa explained.

It was strange to explain but Lucifaa felt something for once. Watching Beelzebub work on that simple weapon, something in him clicked, as if he could just easily “bounce” off of that idea. A new energy source. That could entirely power things without the need to refuel or charge, yet be used actively. 

A fun concept to toy around with. He wouldn’t be old enough to start answering the questions he really wanted to, but perhaps being here, he could start his own type of experimenting. Of course, assuming he wasn’t in that much trouble, but honestly what did he care? He’d just wait for them to leave and do it anyway. He could use the fun.

“Well, if they won’t pay you any mind, you did a fine job.” Lucifaa said, “You turned something basic as a lamp into something mildly threatening without so much of a second thought.”

Beelzebub felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders with the small compliment. It was small, but it definitely made him feel more motivated than ever before.


End file.
